


Sakusa fell first

by Confused_Gull



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author should have been paying attention in class but yee, Confessions, Fluff, Getting Together, Humour, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sakusa fell first LET'S GOOOO, Sakusa says fuck alot, UshiTen mentioned, and for once it's not done by Atsumu, clownery, or atleast something close, pining sakusa, wikiHow also mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confused_Gull/pseuds/Confused_Gull
Summary: It all began because of a dumb can of Pringles and a bottle of lavender detergent, those two items single handedly brought him to this predicament. Standing in front of his biggest and longest standing crush, and accidentally confessing, in his doorway. In his pajamas. With curlers in his hair.Lavender detergent + Pringles + 2 clowns= Love confessions
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 306





	Sakusa fell first

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed, edited or even read through before posting...lied the author. This is ridiculous as I have the shittiest sense of humour. 
> 
> Sorry. I love Atsumu and believe in equality so Sakusa is the clown over here.
> 
> I like Pringles, so i'mma project. It's been so long since I've had them ಥ‿ಥ Tragic.

So, fuck him right?  
Sakusa fucked up. Fucked up with a capital fuck. FUCKed up, and it all began because of a dumb can of Pringles and a bottle of lavender detergent, those two items single handedly brought him to this predicament. Standing in front of his biggest and longest standing crush, and accidentally confessing, in his doorway. In his pajamas. With curlers in his hair.  
\------------------------

The day began as usual, He got up, got through the morning skin care routine, eaten, had a mental breakdown over realising he had run out of LAVENDER detergent powder and had to use another one instead, got to practice, come back, showered, eaten and sat down to relax before the night skin care routine. The only thing out of the ordinary had been his sudden crave for pringles (sour cream and onion flavour...bbq could have been good too...was salt and vinegar any good....) and the fact that he only spent a solid 3 hours all together during practice the whole day nearly tripping over himself because of one dumb Miya Atsumu.

Sakusa had a crush of this fuc- guy, for approximately 5-ish years, it had been there at the back of his mind, but it never truly hit him how hard how he had fallen. But spending nearly all your days on the same team as him was apparently enough to make him realise. What a suprise. 

They had met at U-19, though having seen each other at matches before yet never meeting, and, well you wouldn't say they were friends, but, they got along fine. Matches against each other, were not as frequent as he would have liked, but he appreciated them none the less. But over the years he realised that he had feeling for the blond setter. 

He at first didn't realise, especially during their second camp. Whatever could the blond have done to steal his heart? His jokes didn't land (not always), was loud, demanding and overall nothing Sakusa thought was truly worthy of liking. He was obnoxious and loud, had a jerk-ish personality and constantly bickered with his brother. 

It was only later he realised after countless hours of introspection that maybe it was how over the years as they grew closer, Atsumu was quieter when they used to chat alone, how fondly he spoke of his teammates, both current and former, and twin, and especially their captain who he had high regards for even after all these years, how considerate he was of people around him, on and off court. How he respected people's boundaries no matter how weird. His soft smile and rosy cheeks, his soft blonde hair that he once felt when Atsumu accidentally fell asleep on his shoulder on the way home from a match. How he baked and cooked for the team sometimes when he couldn't get Onigiri from his brother's shop. Especially when he made certain exceptions for Sakusa. Asking his brother to be extra careful and package onigiri for Sakusa seperately, taking video evidence to show him. How he smiled the most adorable smile when Sakusa ate food he got or even better, made. 

Maybe Sakusa was in love.

For Christ's sake, he dressed up as Jackasuke that one time, which made him realise exactly how fucking whipped he was because if he could love Miya Atsumu in a sweaty disgusting, once only, Jackasuke costume and still wanna hold his hand, they might as well get married.

Sakusa was so confused that he went to Ushijima, of all people for advice back then. Ushijima was like the voice of reason, not the best, but still. 

He was like the wikiHow of dating advice, he'd give it to you as it is, no more, no less. Very factual, that's it. Sakusa did not want to go to him, but Komori would never truly let him live it down so Ushijima it was. And for all the complainants Sakusa might have against going to a man who only thought about volleyball all the time, he had to give him credit for the fact that he had a boyfriend already. He somehow was dating that red-head.... what was his name? Oh yeah, Tendou Satori, from Shiratorizawa. They got together, by some miracle in their last year and were happily in love ever since. They even went on cutesy dates together, and in noway was Sakusa jealous, but..

Sakusa wanted that, and what he wanted, he would get. By hook or by crook. He could sell his soul to a demon, but Atsumu might get pissed that he gave it to someone else instead of him, so he'd stick to insulting him and praying to the Gods who were listening that Atsumu somehow picked up his SUBTLE flirting.

The only thing that could stop Sakusa from fulfilling his desires was himself, and he hated to admit but Komori, that bastard, was right about him being an absolute too blunt bastard, even to himself. How dare he, and by he, he meant himself.

When he joined the Jackal's team, he didn't realise how desperate he would be around Atsumu. Most days, Sakusa didn't like being around people too much, touching was out of the question, but something about how even with Atsumu's asshole tendencies, he still kept his distance and respected Sakusa's habits made him want to try to change that for him, even if it was just holding his hand or you know, kissing him under the moonlight in a beautiful park, while snow falls gently around them, while they hold each other's hand and warm cups of coffee....but you know, whatever. Didn't matter, as long as he had Atsumu he was good.

Sakusa was damn near sure that Atsumu knew about his crush, but his thick head would not wrap around such a concept. He was as carefree and disastrous as ever. The universe was testing his limits today.

"SHO-KUN DID YOU SEE THOSE TWEETS YESTERDAY?"

"OH YA BOKUTO-SAN" 

"Sho-kun, Bo-kun, calm down. My head hurts with yer screaming. Ain't none of us going to have our hearing by 30 if y'all keep going like that." 

Time was forgotten always when these three started their anttics, Sakusa was simply brushing his teeth, until Bokuto decided to open his mouth.

"Sorry Atsumu-san, but yesterday someone posted this thing on twitter about me and it was so weird, but funny I guess?"

" Those thirst tweets right?!, Keiji likes to read them to me and laugh, when he wants to relax!" 

Hinata turned to Bokuto again, "Lucky! Kageyama kills every funny one. He needs me to explain them to him."

Atsumu and Bokuto laugh, " 'course Tobio-kun doesn't care 'bout those. Guess he doesn't understand them either."

"'tsumu, d'ya get those weird ones though?"

"Yeah, like some boost ma ego but like some are just plain weird." 

Bokutu and Hinata nod in agreement.

"At least they just say that to y'all, somebody went to my brother's shop ta ask if they could see his dick, and pestered him to know if we're the same."

The locker room went silent. Hinata and Bokuto look at each other and then back at Atsumu.

"Atsumu-san, you and Osamu-san are twins though, so like-"

"I swear Sho-kun, if ya finish that sentence I'll not set to ya at all tomorrow."

"Atsumu-san, you wouldn't! Bokuto-san, tell him!"

"'tsumu, but like are y'all the same size-"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YA! I don't wanna think 'bout my twin's dick." Atsumu screamt hiding his red face in his hands.

"But 'tsumu, would it be considered different if y'all are the same though?" Bokuto asked.

The three's anttics continued, while Sakusa's brain had stopped functioning thinking about Atsumu's dick. He was not going to let the thought of Atsumu's dick make him embarass himself and choke on toothpaste, though maybe if it was his dick choking him.... 

Before he could make a fool of himself in any godforsaken way, he quickly rinsed his mouth, snapped his mask on praying to any God listening, to not let the redness of his cheeks show over the mask.

"I'm leaving." He said walking towards the door, trying to will away any unwanted thoughts.

"I'm coming with ya Omi-kun, these two 're bullyin' me."

God hated Sakusa and this was proof. Or maybe it was some weird blessing, maybe he should confess.

"Fine Miya."

Atsumu and Sakusa walked back towards the dorms. This wasn't the first time, but Sakusa usually went alone so it was still special. Sure they had gotten closer over the years. Sometimes going over to each other's place, chatting on the phone for an hour or two. Sakusa liked those alot. 

Atsumu was happily complaining about Bokuto and Hinata.

"They clown me so much Omi-omi! What'd I do to deserve it? What do they think I'm, huh? Ya tell me Omi-omi, what d'ya think of me please?"

This was Sakusa's chance, to speak his mind to tell the man he loved in front on him how he feels, 'The love of my life, the most beautiful, caring, considerate person I have ever met and want to spend the rest of my life with.'

" A piece of shit."

A SWING AND A MISS FOR SAKUSA KIYOOMI.

His mouth betrayed him, confession failed.

"Omi-kun! Yer so mean! Tch, whatever, it ain't no good asking ya 'bout this. Anyways, whatcha gonna do after's?"

" Cook, eat, relax, clean, sleep. Was planning on going shopping but thought otherwise." Sakusa was glad he had a mask, his scowl would have definitely raised some suspicion, if his tone and furrowed eyebrows didn't already.

"Shopping fer what? I wanted some snacks earlier 'swell..."

"Lavender detergent powder, maybe Pringles..."

"Oh, that brand I use it as well." 

Sakusa could not believe he could fall harder in love, but today the universe wished to prove him wrong. He DID NOT have a detergent fetish if that existed but hearing that Atsumu used the same brand as him did things to him. 

The self restraint he had on himself was surprising, he half expected his monkey brain to just immediately grab Atsumu and inhale that scent of his which he occasionally caught a wiff of while they walked around in the dorm or sat on the hall couch during team movie nights. He knew it but hearing the conformation of which brand made Sakusa's heart leap with joy. 

He would not have a Gay Panic™ over laundry detergent in the middle of the road.

"Pringles. Which flavour?"

"Sour cream and onion or maybe barbeque..."

"Hell yeah! Best flavours, 'Samu and I 'sed to fight over 'em all the time."

Idol chatter continued as they reached the dorms, Sakusa explaining why Pringles was better than Lays, and walked to their respective rooms. They lived opposite each other and they were so close to being roomates. Oh my God, what if they were Rooomates?

Wishing their goodbyes, they both closed their doors. Sakusa would kill for a dramatic goodbye kiss.

Sure Sakusa had sat in his door way disinfectant bottle in one hand head in the other, desperately trying to stop himself from flinging himself out the window in an attempt to hide his embarrassment from himself.

He showered and disinfected the place and started out his hair care. After putting in his curlers he sat down on his couch with a cup of green tea.

He will confess someday, but today is not that day apparently. And that was what led to him sitting on his couch fondly reminiscing about his other failures in life, while scrolling through Pinterest, it was discreet, better than tempting him to do other things in Incognito mode. He was desperate so he decided to look up relationship advice there, the next place was wikiHow, he wasn't that desperate yet so Pinterest it was....for now.

Atsumu started messaging him, which wasn't out of the ordinary, sent him a pick of a cat, he seen on a road. He's gone out? Maybe he made up his mind to get snacks in the end. He sat there wondering if he should have done the same, maybe he would make a list and go tomorrow, maybe drag Atsumu along with him to live out his domestic daydream of shopping for groceries with the blond after practice, maybe ask him to marry him in the detergent isle or whatever.

He picked up a pen and paper, sitting to write the list, when his dorm room bell rang. He got up, put on a mask and opened the door, only to be greeted by the same man who pranced his way into his heart and his thoughts.

"Heya Omi-omi! I went to the store to get some snacks, thought of you in the soap isle and picked the detergent and Pringles on the way for ya, since ya wanted some. Here ya go!" Atsumu handed the tied plastic bag to Sakusa. Standing in his doorway with a goofy smile, dressed in casual wear...Sakusa never wanted to suck someone's dick so bad.

"Uh..thanks.." 

"I wanted to get that cat over, wasn't she cute?"

Sakusa checked the bag, distracted by the fact, Atsumu had indeed got him the detergent and Pringles.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Omi-kun you underestimate me."

"You're lucky I like you, otherwise I'd have thrown you out for even suggesting that."

"......"

"....."

"...?" 

Why was he silent? What's up with the shocked expression, was it something he said...

"Omi-kun?"

"....."

OH NO. 

OH FUCK.

OH FRESH DIDDLY FUCK.

HE DID NOT

"Omi-kun, correct me if I'm wrong, but did YA JUST SAY YA LIKE ME?"

HE DID.

It finally truly registered what he said.

"I- I mean, thank you for, uh-yeah and I-" Sakusa stumbled over his words. The universe hated him. He wasn't a romantic by any means, but even he knew that confessions were supposed to be cute or special, not said in the door way with detergent and Pringles in hand. Even if they weren't meant to be like that, Atsumu deserved it to be, at least in Sakusa's eyes he did. He deserved everything the world had to offer and so much more. The day suddenly went from having given him an amazing opportunity to confess to the worst opportunity ever.

"Omi-kun, what do ya mean ya like me?" 

Sakusa stared at him.

He stared back.

"It means that I like you...?"

A smile stretched across the blond's face, holding back laughter as Sakusa was having a god damn existential crisis over ACCIDENTALLY confessing in front of him.

"Omi-kun are yer confessing to me in your doorway?"

"Come back later I'll tell ya." Sakusa could feel the heat on his face, and he didn't even have his mask.

When he apologized to himself for insulting Atsumu as a sign of flirting, he was ready to accept the Karma, or so he thought. It was funny laughing at a clown. It is NOT funny to become the clown.

He was hanging out with Atsumu too much.

He had seen the clown, he laughed at the clown and now he had become the clown. God bless, he was ready to throw himself in the trash.

Atsumu was barely holding back laughter.  
"Heya Omi-omi, why don't cha atleast invite me in before ya do that."

Sakusa could feel the blush creep down his neck, he was sure the tips of his ears were too. Rudolph the Red nose reindeer was quaking. He got nothing on (one) embarrassed Sakusa Kiyoomi. God bless him.

"Can you wait in the living room please?"  
Sakusa's voice was softer, embarrassment evident in the Spiker's tone.

"No problem Omi-kun, don't need ta worry, I like ya too, was wondering if you'd ever confess."

"You knew?!" Atsumu liked him back?

"Yup." He responded, popping the 'p'. " Surprised ya didn't notice me courting ya for so long. Glad it paid off, cause I didn't get no guts to do it, however long I waited." Atsumu toed off his shoes silently walking into the living room with Kiyoomi following him like a lost puppy. He took out a small sanitizer bottle and applied it to his hands as the germaphobe watched. Sakusa wanted to cry tears of joy. The love of his life.

" But how did you know it would work? Or I liked you in the first place?" Sakusa was grateful and all but still, why him?

Atsumu turned to look him in his eyes, with an absolute dead panned look.

"Kiyoomi-kun, you might aswell have asked me to marry ya after eating an onigiri from ma bare hand during the stay at the hotel after the EJP match that one time."

Oh ya.

Fair point.

"Miya-"

"Can ya call me 'tsumu please, I feel like yer talking 'bout 'Samu e'ry time ya say Miya. Or worse my dad."

"...Atsumu, can we maybe go out later?"

The blond's beaming smile nearly blinded Kiyoomi.

"No problem Omi-omi! I know this really nice restaurant, that ya might like."

" Give me 15 minutes, and I'll be paying."

" Oh, ever the gentleman Omi-kun. How romantic."

The amount he blushed whenever the Setter spoke to him was definitely going to be the end of him.

"Tch. Whatever." He averted his eyes. " Just take it as an apology for the shitty confession."

" I loved it, just as stupid as the both of us."

" I'm not stupid."

" With me you are."

" Fine, wait over here, I'm changing." Sakusa could feel the goofy smile on his face, as he walked to the bathroom.

" Heya Omi-omi, are ya going to confess again?" Atsumu spoke loudly from the couch.

" Maybe, I'll see." He kept the door open as he took out the curlers carefully.

There was a short but comfortable silence for a few moments.

" Omi what made you confess?" Atsumu peaked his head over the couch to look into the bathroom.

" I don't know, I blurt it out accidentally. Are we boyfriends now?" For now. The title of husband was waiting though. He was one step closer.

" Duh Omi-kun, what else would we be-" married " -Anyways, I wanna know was it the detergent? Pringles? Because damn, I should've brought 'em earlier."

" No and no. It wouldn't have worked."

Sakusa was taking his time to think about how he could truly express the amount of love he felt. Which words could describe the man he loved, now that he has the chance to do so and all the time in the world. He had never been happier.

Seeing the blond on his couch, curled up, waiting for them, him specifically to be done and get ready so they could go out on a Date. Smiling away and waving his hands to emphasize his points, when he spoke to Kiyoomi, trying to guess what today of all days broke him.

But then suddenly, Atsumu went silent, a look of realisation passing across his features.

" What happened 'tsumu?"

He looked up at Atsumu. What happened?

" OH MY GOD OMI, WAS IT THE TALK ABOUT DICKS EARLIER THAT BROKE YOU? IT WAS WASN'T IT!"

Sakusa nearly broke the door with how fast he shut it, to close out the laughter from his now boyfriend on his couch.

God he loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hc: Sakusa is a fucking wine mom.
> 
> Criticize me so I can learn. I hope the inconcistencies are to a minimum.
> 
> Lavender scented detergent is superior, if ya disagree come share your opinions with me on twitter @Confused_Gull
> 
> Leaves Kudos to validate me please.
> 
> And anyways, have a great daytime, nightime, wherever you are. Stay hydrated. (灬º‿º灬)♡


End file.
